jakubphantomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter
Alexander Benjamin Cross also known as the Hunter is a human that hunts down Vampires. Appearance Alxender has dark purple hair and a violet eye, he has a eye patch over his right eye due to a Vampire cutting out his eye. Alexander is muscular and has his hair out, he would been seen wearing a leather hat with the side up, a brown leather trench coat, a brown shirt, brown pants and brown shoes, he would also be seen carrying a double-barrel shot gun. History Alexander Cross was born in America, he lived there till he was four, he and his parents moved to Japan for business. When he ten years old both he parents were mudered by a female Vampire, the Vampire was going to kill him but then a Vampire Hunter came and scared the Vampire away, the Hunter's name was Frank Bren, he took in Alexander and trained him as well as raise him. At the age of 18, Alexander became a Vampire Hunter, one of the best in the world, he spent four years hunting down the Vampire that killed his parents, till one day whilst hunting, the Vampire appears to him, before he could attack her, she told him that she was someone special and that his parents were Vampire Hunters as well as him, Alexander trys to kill her but is ambushed by a group of Vampires, they cut his right eye out and take the female Vampire away, Alexander fought three of the Vampires off killing them, till the group leader named Vladimir Medici, he beats Alexander and bites Alexander and tells him that he'll be like the female Vampire, and he won't resist becoming a Vampire, then Vladimir leaves him as Frank Bren comes in. Alexander is locked in a room by Frank as he is trying to create a cure, Franks daughter Alice Bren comes in and start creates a cure and Frank injects it into Alexander, but then Alice tells him that the cure has some side-effects, that he'll have Vampire strength, healing and speed, Alexander was told that he'll be out of Hunting for quite some time, and that Frank will take over for him, till he's ready. Two years later, Alexander gets a call from Frank, he tells Alexander that he was attacked by a group of Vampires and that he's been badly injured and asks Alexander to come and get him. Alexander flys to America and finds Frank at a shipping dock, Frank tells Alexander that he came here to get some intel on Vladimir Medici and his group, but was ambushed by his thugs, Alexander takes Frank to a hospitial and Frank tells him that he has Alexanders gear in his truck, and tells him to finish the job, Alexander agrees and goes to the truck and grabs his gear and goes after Vladimir. Alexander goes to a Vampire hotspot, New York city, he goes into a pub filled with Vampires, he goes into having the Vampires look at him, he goes up to one of Vladimir's men named Christoper Hunigan, Alexander asks him where Vladimir is and Christoper threatens him and some of the Vampires under Christoper attack Alexander. Alexander kills each Vampire that attacked him and faces Christoper, he breaks Christopher's arms and legs and ask him again where Vladimir is, Christopher tells him he doesn't know, he tells Alexander that Vladimir travels a lot and only calls him once a year, in anger, Alexander kills Christopher and searches the entire building. Alexander finds blueprints for a machine that had something to do with Vladimir, Alexander calls Alice and shows her what he has found, she's studies it and says it has something to do with creating Vampires, but she tells him that she'll continue to study it, Alexander burns the pub leaving it as a message for Vladimir. Alexander gets a mysterious call from someone, they tell him that if he wants to get to Vladimir, he would have to do three things, Alexander asks who it is but doesn't get a reply, he is told to go to London and find a woman called the Butterfly, the Mysterious Caller hangs up and Alexander goes to London. Alexander enters London and walks around it and walks into a Goth Club, filled with Humans and Vampires, Alexander walks to the bar area and asks the Bartender if she knows anyone named the Butterfly, the woman attacks Alexander, then everyone attacks him. He kills the Vampires and knocks out the Humans, he then faces the woman and she tells him that she is the Butterfly and Alexander asks her where Vladimir is, the Butterfly answers telling him that if he wants to find Vladimir, he'll have to make himself wanted by Vladimir, she tells Alexander that he'll have to kill Vladmiri's best men. Alexander travels to Russia, to find a Vampire named Samuel Constin, he finds Samuel walking in the streets with three female Vampires, Alexander attacks them, killing the three Vampires and taking Samuel into a building. Alexander tortures Samuel asking him where Vladimir is, Samuel tells him that Vladimir is in the Vampire kingdom, he only comes out once a month, to drink from a human, Alexander asks him why Samuel told him, Samuel tells him that he wants Alexander to kill Vladimir because Vladimir killed his entire family and turned him, and he wants Vladimir dead, then asks Alexander to be the one that'll kill him, Alexander agrees and lets Samuel go. Alexander travels to Transylvania in Romania , to an old castle that belonged to Dracula, Alexander climbs into a window where he see's the woman that Vladimir had taken away from Alexander, she tells him that Vladimir is planning to bring Draclua back from the dead, and that Alexander should stop him, Alexander lets the woman escape to only ask her name, she tells him that her name is Momiji Kury. Alexander makes his way to the basement going through puzzles and traps, till he makes it in time to stop the ritual, Alexander and Vladimir fight each other whilst the other Vampires continue with the ritual. Alexander sticks a silver stake into Vladimir and watches as he turns to ash, Alexander (after taking serious injuries) makes his way to the ritual stone, he see's Dracula start to rise but Alexander jumps at him and stakes him with one of his silver stakes, Dracula looks at Alexander and thanks him, the other Vampires are about to attack him when Frank, Alice. Momiji and Samuel come in and fight with Alexander killing off the remaining Vampires. Alexander thanks Samuel and asks him what he'll do, Samuel tells him that he's going to travel the world and help Vampires who need help. Alexander goes to Frank and Alice and thanks them, Frank tells Alexander that he should talk to Momiji, ask him why she was there when his parents died. Frank and Alice drive away and Alexander walks to Momiji, he asks her why she was at his home when his parents died, she tells him that she was seeking help and went to his parents for help, she and his parents were talking when Vladimir came in and killed them, Momiji was trying to protect them but Vladimir had knocked her out, then when she woke up she saw Alexander and ran away, she then asks for Alexander's forgivness, Alexander forgives her and then asks if she'd like to get a drink, she agrees and the walk away from the castle. Abilities Vampire Strength- After being bitten, Alexander has the strength of a Vampire, making him able to carry things heavier then him. Vampire Speed- Alexander can move as fast as a Vampire, he use's this to chase after his targets and to get away from other things. Vampire healing- Alexander can heal quicker then a normal human, if he suffers from a large injury like a broken back, he'll recover from it within a minute, but can still die due to his human side. Weapon's master- Alexander can master any weapon, at any time, due to his quick reflex's, he can use it even if it's a hair pin. Trivia - Alexander's parents names are Callum and Clarissa Cross. - Momiji was a friend of Alexander from America. - Frank Bren is Alexander's Uncle.